Rhyme Without Reason
by ichigoaini
Summary: What leads to sap just started with rhymes. "Blame it on the rhyme. Without reason." #02 Oneshot flashfic and a bit of fluff.


**Disclaimer  
><strong>Higuchi Tachibana has the rights to Gakuen Alice and its characters, but I have the rights to the story plot. Oh, and _Rhyme Without Reason_ is a song by _Hilera_.

**Author's Note  
><strong>This story came to mind when I've heard the song, which I haven't heard for a long time, in my playlist. A short break while I'm thinking of ways to finish Chapter 3 of _Twists & Turns_. I hope you like it! XD

* * *

><p>"I need to have a rhyme," Mikan said dejectedly as she was staring at a blank paper for almost an hour already. She has homework in Literature, an elective she chose just because she loves to read a lot.<p>

"I think you should start with time," Natsume drawled from the couch. They are currently hanging out at his house, with Mikan busy with her homework and Natsume nonchalantly flipping through the TV channels faster than those Formula One race cars.

"Hey, that rhymes!" Mikan beamed.

"That's not how it works, Polka. Try using chimes."

"But, you clearly said that I should start with time."

"No, I did not. I shall accuse you of defamation as your crime."

"Are you trying to get me in a game?", the teenage girl queried, not being able to grasp where this conversation leads to.

"Maybe, but I personally think that that would be just lame." Natsume stood his ground, while Mikan was still trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Fine, let's say this is one of your games. What exactly are the rules?" Mikan was now doodling on her blank paper, while staring idly at the window. Why not make good use of her pen and paper, and her time to say the least, when she's not making any progress, obviously.

"I told you, it would be lame to get you in a game. You suck at them. Besides, rules are only for fools." Teasing Mikan is one of Natsume's favorite _games_. But, messing up her mind might also do the trick.

"Natsume, you're not making any sense," Mikan cried, banging her head softly on the coffee table.

"It would have done you good if you were not that dense," Natsume smirked at Mikan while still continuously flipping through the TV channels.

"Ugh! You're definitely not helping at all."

"It will be my honor to catch you when you fall." Oh, Natsume is loving this. This would be one of the best days in his life. And this time, he thinks that he can finally do it.

"What is your problem?" Mikan did not bother taking her head off the table. Thinking of ideas to write a poem with rhyme made her feel completely exhausted. But with her _boy_ friend - _guy_ friend to make matters clear - on the sidelines being a pain-in-the-ass at that moment, she felt she wouldn't last a lifetime.

"Tch, Polka. Now's not the time to be solemn."

"I hate you, Hyuuga! What is wrong with you?" Mikan kept her clenched fists on the table. She was almost at her limits. One more word from Natsume and she will totally lose it.

It took the indifferent boy several seconds to turn his attention to Mikan. He turned the TV off then looked at Mikan straight into her eyes before replying "Hate is such a strong word Polka, but I love you, too."

"How many times do I ha- You di- Say what?" dumbfounded, Mikan jerked her head off the coffee table and looked at Natsume. She instantly met his alluring scarlet eyes. She finds it hard to turn away from his intense gaze filled with utmost sincerity and passion. Or was it . . . dare she say it? . . . love that she sees? Really?

Natsume stayed silent for a while, contemplating how to give a wicked retort back to save his self from extreme humiliation, or rejection for that matter. Natsume and his pride. His eyes darted away from Mikan in a split second - millisecond even, if Mikan thinks that she just imagined his eyes have really moved - before returning his gaze back to his lovely brunette. Wait. Stop. Rewind. He just didn't think that Mikan is _his_ lovely brunette, did he? Nevertheless, no matter how far-fetched he appears to be at that moment, he urges himself to move forward and achieve his goal for the day. "Cat got your tongue? You heard me and you heard me right brat," he declared, still with that insufferable smirk on his face that couldn't be easily rid of.

Mikan was debating either to confirm Natsume's_ somewhat_ confession or to snidely retort on the _brat_ remark. She thought for some time and decided on both. Taking her chances, she made her way to the couch and sat herself comfortably beside Natsume. Leaning closer to his face so as to gaze upon his eyes whether he's telling the truth or just playing around, she asked "I'll let the brat remark slip for the time being, but tell me Natsume, have what I heard is what I think it is?"

The crimson-eyed boy couldn't fathom the idea of Mikan being bold enough to do what she is doing right now. Putting that aside, he's having an inner turmoil whether to claim those luscious lips that is dangerously too close for his self-control or to just jump on _his Polka-dots_ and claim those luscious lips, now seemingly close to a pout. Either way, sharing a kiss with the girl of your dreams is every man's wishful thinking. Sap, that's what. He's turning into a god-damned sap. Smirking while his hand found its way to Mikan's faintly reddened cheeks, he said "Don't you believe me, little miss?"

And then it was sealed with a kiss. The gentlest kiss there ever is.

o-o-o-o-o

In between intakes of breath and passionate kisses,

"I'd never thought you'd be a sap, you know."

"Blame it on the rhyme. Without reason."


End file.
